


[art] we keep the light we're given

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: artwork for The100Epic
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[art] we keep the light we're given

**Author's Note:**

> title from Iron and Wine's "Call it Dreaming"

[ALT TEXT: Miller and Jackson kiss in the Sanctum. Miller has his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and sun filters in through the clouds.]

**Author's Note:**

> check out [my tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/629739794255233024/a-commission-from-the100epic-of-miller-and) for more about my art.


End file.
